Warren Kassett
“''Everything I did was so I could return home''” -The journal of Warren Kassett Warren Kassett was a banished Roadani officer who later became the General of the Burning Palm. He had a fanatical desire to return to his country which led to magical experimentation of children. He was the primary antagonist of Cults of the North. History Like all citizens of Roadon, Warren Kassett joined the army at seventeen. He served as a junior officer but was banished after he extorted money and favors out of his soldiers. He wandered for sometime before ending up in Carufell where he joined the Order of the Burning Palm. Eventually he became the leader and implemented changes to make them more like the Roadani army. At some point during this time he found The Glade far in the North. He had a spiritual moment there and vowed to never return until he was allowed back in Roadon. Through these times he maintained a journal. He would use it until his death. It indicated the guilt he felt at his banishment. As leader of the Palm he oversaw efforts to create human enchantment. He ordered the kidnapping of at least five children in pursuit of this goal. He also shipped in hundreds of daystones for use in the experiments. He quartered in the southern Palm citadel but could not return once it became abandoned. In the Summer of AeP 441 he met with Ellenora and Tal in Hundred’s Keep to talk with them about their lives. He left town after speaking with Tal and was not present for the prison break. However he returned the next day to deliver the funeral service of Strongarm. He was next seen a few days later in his northern citadel. During the battle against the Nurmendemar he stuck with his brainwashed children waiting for attack. He put on his Roadani officer uniform in case of his death. There he fought Kayn, Tal, Tlaloc, and Ellenora. Despite the enchanted children he was eventually struck down and then killed by Ellenora. At some point after his death the Roadani recovered some of his notes on living enchantment. Appearance Warren Kassett was known to have a calm and unsettling demeanor. He had shoulder length wavy brown hair and light brown skin. As a member of the Burning Palm his right hand was totally burnt in flame and scarred. As the leader of the Palm he wore an orange robe decorated with red sun imagery. On his head was a thin golden circlet. However at the time of his death he wore the red robes of a Roadani officer. Relations Warren was the commander of Caid and Strongarm both of whom he trusted fully. He was the rival of Thèandìl and both of her groups. He also had a hand in training Ingrid and the other enchanted children. Powers Kassett was an incredibly skilled sword fighter. He possessed two flaming swords which he used to great effect. His style was offensive, quick, and not known for defenses. At the time of his death he had control of several enchanted children. He was able to command them completely with several vocal commands. Warren Kassett was also physically strong and able to take a huge beating before he died. Kassett was a charismatic leader and was able to form a cult following of people who would die for him. The true extent of his magical ability was unknown but he had a hand in creating a stable human enchantment. List of Appearances Campaigns # Cults of the North Session 1: To Start Again (Indirectly mentioned) # Cults of the North Session 3: A Dangerous Discovery (Mentioned only) # Cults of the North Session 4: The Battle at the River # Cults of the North Session 5: An Alliance of Theives # Cults of the North Session 6: In the Halls of Our Fathers # Cults of the North Session 7: Last Bastion of the Light S'upplemental' # The Snake in the Sand Auxillary: Epilouge (mentioned only) Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Empire of Roadon Category:Carufell Union Category:Religion